


What Do Dragons Eat?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flight-deck discussion about dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Dragons Eat?

Arthur: Do dragons eat biscuits?

Martin: Dragons don't eat anything, Arthur.

Arthur: What? Then how do they survive?

Martin: They don't.

Arthur: What?

Douglas: What Martin is trying to say, Arthur is that dragons aren't real.

Arthur: Sure they are.

Martin: No they're not. 

Arthur: Of course they are. I've seen one.

Douglas: You have?

Arthur: Yeah.

Martin: Where?

Arthur: In Australia.

Martin: Oh really?

Arthur: Yes, really.

Douglas: I don't think you did, Arthur.

Arthur: No, it was. It really was.

Martin: Arthur, dragons aren't real.

Arthur: They really are. I have a picture of it and everything!

Martin: Was it a stuffed dragon?

Arthur: No, it was a live dragon. It was a live baby dragon.

Douglas: A _baby_ dragon?

Arthur: Yes. Go and ask Mum. She'll tell you it's true. She told me not to touch it, but I picked it up!

Douglas: You held a _baby_ dragon?

Arthur: Yes I did! In my Nan's garden. 

Douglas: Your Nan had dragons in her garden.

Arthur: Not dragons. Only one. His name was Pete.

Douglas: He told you his name?

Arthur: Don't be silly, Douglas. Dragons can't speak, I called him Pete, because he was so little.

Martin: Why did you call him Pete because he was little?

Arthur: Because he couldn't name himself.

Douglas: Arthur, this has all been very fun, but we have a plane to fly and don't have the time to listen to stories about Puff the imaginary dragon.

Arthur: His name was Pete and he was _not_ imaginary.

Douglas: Did you ask Pete if he ate biscuits?

Arthur: Really, Douglas. I already told you, he couldn't speak. He was a DRAGON!

Martin: Sure he was.

Arthur: Call Mum!

Martin: We're not using the sat-com to hear about dragons.

Arthur: CALL MUM!

….

Douglas: Well...

Arthur: I told you!

Martin: I don't think it really counts as a dragon. 

Arthur: Sure it does! I'll show you the picture when we get back home.

Douglas: Fine, Arthur. We'll call it a dragon. 

Martin: It was a thorny lizard, Douglas.

Douglas: I know, but let's for the sake of argument call it a dragon.

Arthur: Thank you.

Douglas: But to get back to where we started, Arthur. I don't think they eat biscuits.

Arthur: Why not? Biscuits are delicious.

Martin: Douglas! 

Douglas: Arthur. I really fancy some now. See if we have some of those amazing chocolate chip ones in the galley.

Arthur: Righto, Douglas.

Martin: Oh thank, God!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes during the Creativity Night in the fandot chat to celebrate Finnemore February. The prompt was dragons and/or cookies.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
